


Between the Leaves

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Category: XOXO Droplets (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Tree Climbing, Trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29444313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: "Why the hell did you climb a tree?!""'Cause JB bet me that I couldn't, duh."Nate doesn't know what else he should have expected.
Relationships: Everett Gray/Nate Lawson, mentioned Jeremy King/Main Character | JB
Kudos: 1





	Between the Leaves

"Damn it, where is he?" Nate mutters, dialing Everett's number for the thousandth time (well, ninth, but it's close enough) as he moves through the school grounds. However, just like the previous times, he just hears the dull ringing over and over before he's brought to Everett's voicemail. He groans and continues walking, eyes scanning every which way for his best friend as he dials his number once more.

This time, he hears, in the distance, the familiar sound of Everett's ringtone. He freezes, and goes in that direction, stepping off of the sidewalk path and into the grass as he follows the sound.

Soon, he comes to find Everett's flip-phone in the grass, ringing away under the shade of a tree. Nate blinks as he stares at it. "What the hell...?" he whispers.

"Oh, Nate!"

He jumps and looks up, and sees Everett sitting in the tree, leaning back against the trunk and looking down at him with a smile. "Hey, man, can you toss that up here? I dropped it."

"Wha... What the hell?! Why are you in a tree?!"

"I climbed it, duh."

"Why the hell did you climb a tree?!"

"'Cause JB bet me that I couldn't, duh."

Nate doesn't know what else he should have expected. He groans and drags a hand down his face. "You need to get down. We've gotta get to the meeting."

"That's a half-hour away," Everett points out dryly. "I can hang up here for a little while longer, can't I?"

"You can but you shouldn't!" Nate shouts. "If you've got nothing else to do then you should be studying or something instead! Not lounging in a tree!"

Everett hums thoughtfully. "Mm, studying? That really doesn't sound like me."

Nate groans again. "Just get down!"

"Why don't you come up, instead?" Everett asks. "Then you can make sure I don't stay up here too long!"

Nate looks up at Everett, incredulous. Everett looks back, smiling innocently.

"...Everett, when did you start acting like JB?"

Everett snorts out a laugh. "If I'm JB, then that makes you Jeremy!"

"Ugh..."

"C'mon, Nate! Just get in the damn tree with me!"

"Why should I?"

Everett rolls his eyes. "I know you've heard this before! 'Nate and Everett sitting in a tree, K-I-S-'-"

"Shut up!"

"Get up here and make me."

Nate glares at him. "...I cannot believe you're my boyfriend."

"Aw, am I that much of a catch? You're too sweet to me."

"Seriously, you need to stop hanging around JB."

"Yes, yes, so you've said before." Everett chuckles to himself, obviously amused. "You coming up or not?"

Nate groans. He hates himself for going along with this. "We're just gonna be up there for five minutes, okay? Then we're going to the meeting."

"Deal!"

Nate lets out one more sigh, then he steps forward. He grabs on to the nearest branch to him, and begins to pull himself up. It's not much of a challenge to haul himself up to the same branch as his boyfriend. It seems sturdy enough to hold them both, but he figures that if it's not he'll just make sure and land on top of Everett. He huffs and sits next to Everett - who promptly leans against him, a content smile on his face.

Nate rolls his eyes, even as a small smile of his own tugs at his lips. "This sort of thing is why people say I spoil you, you know."

"Haha, whatevs." Everett shrugs as well as he can when he's pressed against Nate's side. "Like I have a problem with that."

"What if I do?"

Everett blinks and looks up at his face curiously. "Wait, really?"

Nate smiles a bit more. "No, I guess not," he says. "You're probably the only reason I haven't completely lost my mind at this point."

"Pfft, back at you," Everett says with a smirk. "Although sometimes I think you actually have lost your mind."

Nate snorts. "Is that so?"

"Mhm. Remember how you were two minutes late for our date that one time and you tried to break up with me because of it?"

"Wha-?! Hey, okay, that was a perfectly-"

"Yeah, no, I don't know what bullshit you're about to say, but no," Everett interrupts, a grin on his lips. "You must have gone batshit insane if you really thought I wanted to stop dating you because of that. I mean-"

Yeah, Nate doesn't wanna listen to this. He leans down, pressing his forehead against Everett's. As he expected, the other male promptly shuts his mouth, eyes going wide and a light blush spreading over his cheeks.

Nate stays there for a moment, watching Everett's cheeks redden more and more the longer he stays there. A smirk tugs at his lips, his heart doing some weird flippy thing as he thinks about how Everett looks so adorable and pretty just because of something _he's_ doing.

"Well?" Nate asks, slow and methodical.

"W-well what?"

"You said something about us sitting in a tree... And doing what, again?"

Everett's eyes widen even more. "Oh, uh, well... I thought you didn't want to."

"I told you to shut up because that rhyme is childish and dumb. I didn't say anything about not wanting to actually kiss you."

Everett snorts. "Wow, a kiss outside of our room? What a rebel you are today, Nate."

"Ha, maybe I'm just spending too much time with JB, too."

"Ha!" Everett beams, eyes sparkling behind his fake glasses. "Well, then, allow me to take advantage of your newfound interest in PDA."

Nate doesn't think this even counts as PDA - it's not like anyone else is around to look at them. But he chooses not to point this out, and instead shifts, pressing his lips to the other's. They're soft, and he's pretty sure that Everett had put on lip balm or something earlier - he can tell, by the subtle scent that touches his nose.

It's actually really nice. Calming.

When he pulls back, Everett's eyes open and his eyes sparkle at him. "I'm gonna have to start climbing more trees if you'll kiss me for it."

"Please don't."


End file.
